Fifth House
'The 5th House of the Knights Syndicate serves as a group of elite operators tasked with high risk missions involving information gathering, assassination, and target designation. They are one of the smaller houses numbering only 80 marines, but all of these marines are highly trained, besting entire squads of chaos space marines by themselves in ranged combat. Their way of thinking is very similar to the Raptors chapter of space marines. Though their chapter is highly individualistic they choose to ornament themselves sparingly except for the helmet where engravings are common. 5th Lord Kotov- Before he was in the Knights Syndicate much of Kotov’s history is unknown, however what is known is that he was originally the Shade of a Mor Deythan Strike Squad of the Raven Guard legion. Sometime shortly after the heresy Kotov and his squad disappeared from Raven Guard records but reports surfaced during this time of a squad of marines with the ability to wraith slip in service to the Ordo Thanatos. Though no longer a techmarine in any official capacity Kotov has used the training to forge two weapons thus far. Two power swords the first given to Uriel the 3rd Chaplain, it is named Triumph through Agony. The second was given to Gregori of the 7th House, it is named Strength through Purity. Corbinian the Watchful- Corbinian is a Deredeo pattern dreadnought of the Knights Syndicate 5th House. He was originally of the Raven Guard legion but was inducted into the Ordo Thanatos shortly after the Heresy alongside Kotov. Currently he serves the 5th House as a master tactician and in the field operates much like the house's Watchers. Preferring a well placed shot over massed salvos this is reflected in the weaponry he uses that being two Arachnus Heavy Lascannon Batteries. During his time in the Ordo Thanatos he was equipped with an ancient relic similar to the Dark Angels "Stone Guardians" equipped by the Ravenwing Darkshrouds, instead of the Aiolos missile launchers usually equipped by Deredeo dreadnoughts to give him the capabilities required to serve alongside Kotov's Mor Deythan strike squad. Watcher Modibus- A veteran of the chapter that has served almost as long a Kotov himself. So far the only person capable of besting Kotov in a challenge of marksmanship. 5th House Operational History ' ' >Data sealed at request of High King REDACTED >Enter authorization code > . . . >Authorization code accepted >Beginning decryption > . . . >Multiple files corrupted >Purging corrupted data >Files decrypted M42: (Operational data before this point is heavily corrupted and fragmented) Operation REDACTED- A strike team including Lord Kotov of the 5th House and Lord Krasus of the 7th House as well as elements of REDACTED and REDACTED attempted to capture an unknown relic of the chapter held on the world of REDACTED in Segmentum Tempestus by REDACTED. The strike team encountered unexpected resistance in the form of traitor astartes of the XXth Legion who had already taken the REDACTED outpost. The traitor astartes were pushed back and the relic was secured with one casualty.' ' The Defence of Orios- The 5th 6th and 7th Houses as well as High King Malius and his honor guard deployed to combat an Alpha Legion offensive against the chapter’s home world. The traitor astartes were defeated though REDACTED suffered multiple casualties. Operation Frosted Goblet- Lords Kotov and Krasus with the 7th House Chaplain Sepharus and Librarian Lithyrendrl and a 5th House Watcher team deployed to the world of REDACTED after information concerning REDACTED was uncovered. The planet was discovered to be a containment center for REDACTED but containment had been breached. The xenos threat was pushed back and valuable data concerning REDACTED and a suit of relic power armor were recovered, though 7th Chaplain Sepharus was severely wounded. Operation Bloodless Sands- The 2nd, 3rd, 5th, and 7th houses were deployed to combat a necron threat. The battle concluded in a decisive victory for the Knight’s Syndicate. 'Category:Knights Syndicate Category:House Category:Houses